Daughters of the Akatsuki
by KitsuneSenpai18
Summary: Sakuya and Sakura are the daughters of Konan and Pein and now living with the Uchiha family. Can anyone say a rivalry with Itachi and Sakuya? Love? Friendship? Missions? Hardships? Let's just hope that Orochimaru does not get Sakuya and Sakura and their rinnegan!
1. Prologue

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hello there people! And welcome to the new and improve Daughters of the Akatsuki! -winks- Yup, I am finally posting this story along with two other Naruto ones that I am currently writing as well!**

**Sakuya: I am surprised that you haven't dropped dead yet.**

**KitsuneSenpai18: Oi! I will not die that easily for writing!**

**Sakura: But when school time hits?**

**KitsuneSenpai18: I might die... a little...**

**Sakuya: Told ya so. XD**

**KitsuneSenpai18: Oh, shut up and do the disclaimer already!**

**Sakura: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Sakuya: But she does own her created characters and the plot line that she has created for this story!**

**All: ENJOY!**

**Full Summary: Sakura and Sakuya are the daughters of Nagato and Konan of the dangerous Akatsuki. Treated like princesses, but feared by their own Amegakure Ninja. Orochimaru is after their powerful rinnegan. So, what does Nagato and Konan do about that. Well, they send their daughters to the safest place; Konohagakure! Now, living with the Uchiha clan and under the same household as Fugaku, his wife Mikoto and their two sons; Itachi and Sasuke! From Itachi's and Sakuya's rivalry to missions. Will love bloom? Will friendships forms? Any hardships?**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Prologue**

* * *

In Amegakure; the village leader of Amegakure was waiting patiently for the birth of his second child. It was a rainy, March day and the date was the 28th. The village leader, Nagato was surprised and shocked at the same time, when his beautiful wife, Konan had told him that her water just broke. So now, here Nagato was sitting near the room where Konan was giving birth. Nagato did have another name and it was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki as well as the village. The members of the dangerous Akatsuki were also, waiting by his side too.

Now, Nagato and Konan had their firstborn child back on June 8th and that was way back now. Their firstborn was a girl and she was a young, spitfire of a four year old; she had shoulder length, straight, cherry blossom pink hair and bright jade green eyes with fair, ivory skin. Her name was Sakuya and she was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck collar back shirt and a pair of short red pants. On her feet were a pair of black standard ninja sandals. Sakuya was sitting right next to her father, her legs were moving back and forth. She was smiling, since she couldn't wait to be a big sister to her little brother or little sister. She really didn't care about her new sibling's gender since she just wanted someone to play with her; especially since when her parents, her uncles; Kakuzu, Zetsu; and as much as she hated him with every fiber of her being, Orochimaru, her brothers; Hidan, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame were all so busy.

Sakuya liked her uncle, Kakuzu due to him teaching her about the importance of money and watching what she spent. She had refused to go near Orochimaru and Kabuto, who was Orochimaru's creepy pupil. Zetsu was creepy too, but he was planet-like and sometimes, Sakuya enjoyed his company more than enjoying the company of Orochimaru, who in her mind was a pedophile-snake man. Sakuya did not mind Hidan, one of her big brothers, but when he had accidentally cussed in front of her and when her mother, Konan had beaten him up to a bloody pulp for teaching Sakuya how to say the words 'fuck', 'bitch', 'shit', and 'asshole'. Sakuya had laughed at Hidan and his bruises, it was a pretty funny sight to behold.

Then there was her other big brother, Sasori. He always teaches her about puppets and how their beauty was eternal art, which Sakuya liked. Her other big brother, Tobi was fun to be around and he always had a smile on his face and he always made Sakuya laugh. Since, Sakuya was the only who had seen Tobi's face. And last but not least, was her favorite big brother, who she called 'Fishy-chan', Kisame. Sakuya and him teased each other with nicknames and of course, pranks. So, far... the score was Sakuya: 7 and Kisame: 6.

Sakuya looked up at her father, smiling at him. "Papa, when is the baby coming?" she asked, with excitement. Nagato chuckled a little as he reached down with his left land and patted Sakuya's head.

"The baby will come when he or she comes, Sakuya." her father told her.

Kisame chuckled with a smirk. "Looks like Pinky is happy." Sakuya looked over at him, glaring and pouting at him.

"Fishy-nii-chan, you're being a big meanie!" Sakuya yelled, pointing her finger at him. Kisame laughed as Sasori smiled form underneath his puppet, like Tobi, only Sakuya was the one that he had shown his real face too.

Hidan snickered at Kisame's nickname and smirked at Kisame. "The little bitch sure has you wrapped around her finger!" he laughed.

Nagato's rinnegan pierced with a glare that was directed towards a cussing Hidan. "Hidan, I would remind you not to call my daughter that or else Konan and I will make you regret it for the rest of your life." he said, darkly.

Hidan gulped at the pain that he remembered from Konan. He never wanted to go through with that pain again, that meant making sure that he was not swearing in front of Sakuya and the new baby.

Soon the sound of the baby's wails had echoed from the room and the hall. Nagato got up, smiling and looking down at Sakuya. "Come, Sakuya. Let us go and meet your new siblings." he said as he held of his hand towards Sakuya, who had smiled back as she jumped off the bench and grabbed her father's hand. Nagato and Sakuya both opened the door and walked into the room, while the other members stayed behind in the halls, letting the new family be together.

Inside of the room, Nagato and Sakuya walked towards the blue haired woman who was holding a light pink blanket in her arms. Sakuya had smiled brightly, letting go of Nagato's hand and running towards the woman. "Mommy!" she exclaimed.

Konan turned to look at her hyper, spitfire and little five year old daughter. When Sakuya had made it to the bed, Konan smiled at her. "Sakuya, do you want to meet your new sister?" Konan asked. Sakuya's jade green eyes brightened by that.

Sakuya nodded, as Nagato walked towards them. Konon revealed their youngest daughter, a fair-skinned little baby with some cherry blossom pink hair with soft, jade green eyes. Sakuya smiled at her new baby sister. "Her name is Sakura, Sakuya." Konan added.

Sakuya looked at her baby sister, Sakura and smiled more. "Sakura..." she whispered. My little sister... she thought to herself, as she stared at Sakura. "Hi Sakura. I am your Onee-chan." Sakuya introduced herself to little Sakura, who looked at her older sister and smiled at her with a little giggle.

Konan smiled. "Sakura likes you, Sakuya." she stated. Nagato just moved a little closer to his wife and kissing her on the forehead, as he too looked at his new daughter. This might be the Akatsuki of dangerous and missing-nin, but no matter what, they were still a family. A happy, strange family. Until something will change in their lives that was unexpected.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: So, that was the glorious Prologue of this story and next time it will be Chapter 1!**

**Sakura: -looks at Sakuya and whispers- Well, at least she can post faster now.**

**Sakuya: -whispers back to Sakura- You got that right, but knowing Kitsune-senpai, she will be doing other stuff as well. Probably getting ready for the new term year for college.**

**KitsuneSenpai18: -looks at them- *^* Oi. Sakura. Sakuya. What the fuck are you two talking about over there?**

**Sakura and Sakuya: -turn to look at me- ^^; Oh, hi there... Kitsune-Senpai... we didn't know that you were standing there...**

**[Enter the sound of complete silence and with a beautiful tumbleweed rolling in.]**

**Sakuya: Please Rate & Review!**

**Sakura: And check out the other stories too!**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**Kisame is a Fish**

**So, please rate & review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hello there dear readers! Welcome to the glorious and funny Chapter 1 for Daughters of the Akatsuki! In which there will be epicness! **

**Naruto: Uh... **

**Sakuya: Geez... **

**Sakura: Kitsune-Senpai? Are you okay? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: I AM JUST HAPPY THAT I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THESE STORIES AND STUFF LIKE THAT! **

**Naruto: Disclaimer time? **

**Sakura: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her characters and the plot line that she has created for this story. **

**All: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A few years have passed, Sakuya is now the age of nine years old and little Sakura is the sweet age of five. Little Sakura always followed her older sister, admiring her because Sakuya had managed to activate their Kekkei Genkai's dojutsu. Sakura was wearing her long-sleeved, turtleneck collar, knee-length red and black dress with a pair of black sandals on her feet. Her short, straight and shoulder length cherry blossom pink hair was tied with a red ribbon. Her bright jade green eyes were staring at her older sister's back with admiration. She was holding her white tiger cub, sky blue-eyed summon named Chinatsu.

Sakuya's hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a short-sleeved, high collar red shirt with her favorite black short pants. On her hands were a pair of fingerless, black and red, ski-gloves and her black, ninja sandals. Following right next to her was an older white tiger cub, with the same sky blue eyes who was a summon named Asuna. Both were walking towards the training grounds; since they were at another base this time, which meant glorious sunshine and babysitting the girls were Kisame, Sasori, Tobi and strangely, Orochimaru. Their parents, Nagato and Konan had a mission and since the girls did not like to spend their time in the rain that much. The four babysitters took them to one of the bases they had. Kakuzu and Hidan were already out on a mission, probably to get more money while Zetsu was doing his spy work.

Sakuya glanced behind her, seeing that Sakura was following her around like a little duckling and it was cute. Sakuya smiled, she enjoyed spending time with her parents, her brothers, her uncles and little sister. She loathed having to run into Kabuto and Orochimaru still and half of the time, Kabuto would say something that would set Sakuya off. That ended with Sakuya punching Kabuto in the face, which Kisame was laughed his ass off.

Another thing that Kisame would be laughing his ass off was when he heard Sakuya's nicknames for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru's nickname was 'Snake-Pedophile' while Kabuto's nickname was 'Creepy Stalker'. "Hey Pinkies!" Kisame's voice called out. Sakuya stopped, that caused Sakura to bump into her older sister. Sakuya took Sakura's hand, making sure that she did not fall.

Sakuya and Sakura looked to see that Kisame was walking their way, with that shark-like grin across his face. Sakuya raised an eyebrow at him, while Sakura smiled happily. "Fishy-nii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, as she let go of Sakuya's hand and then ran to to Kisame. Kisame grinned at seeing Sakura's smiling face, he looked at Sakuya, who soon joined Sakura and him. Asuna was right by Sakuya's side, purring as she normally did.

"So, what are you two doing today?" he asked them.

Sakuya rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't it obvious, Fishy-chan. We are going to the training grounds." she answered his question with saying one of his many nicknames that Sakuya had for Kisame.

Kisame mentally sighed heavily, over the years... the nine year old Sakuya had become somewhat colder. Most likely due to graduating the Academy a little earlier and then getting teased behind her back. Sakuya, back at the Academy, was called 'Ice Angel' because of her cold and harsh behavior, even though she was only a child. Kisame liked it better when Sakuya was laughing and smiling, having a good time and not worry about anything.

But that was not the ninja's way of life. Kisame reached with his left hand and ruffled Sakuya's hair, in which she glared at him. "You know, Big Pinky... you need to relax at times." he told her, as he said another one of Sakuya's nicknames that Kisame came up.

That caused the young girl to give an anger "hmph" at him, as she swatted his hand from her head. "Stop treating me like I am still a little kid." she said.

Kisame grinned more, as he shook his head. "Sorry, Big Pinky no can do." he replied.

Sakuya let out a groan. Sakura was smiling, with a free hand she reached for the hem of Sakuya's shirt, pulling it slightly. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Aren't you going to show more how to throw a kunai?" she asked. Sakuya looked down at Sakura, seeing her eagerness and happiness. Sakuya smiled at Sakura.

"Yes, I will show you." she said, softly. Sakuya could not just say no to little Sakura. Especially when Sakura looked up at her with her big, childlike and doe eyes. It was just too cute for the elder sister. The two passed Kisame on their way to the training grounds, Kisame smiled as the two left his sight. It was safe here since none of the enemy ninja knew where the Akatsuki bases were. So, the two were safe. Unfortunately, this day would be the day that it will change everything.

* * *

Sakuya and Sakura arrived at the training grounds, with the sun streaming bits of it's sunlight through the trees. It was perfect place for Sakuya to show little Sakura how to throw kunai, especially when Sakura got older. Sakuya glanced down at Sakura, smiling at her. "Okay, Sakura. Learning how to throw a kunai might be difficult at first, so you must keep on practicing as well as have a target system to it." she explained. Sakura nodded, as Chinatsu yawned. Asuna sat down next to Sakuya, as she was going to demonstrate for the young girl and tiger.

Sakuya pulled a kunai from her weapon's pouch, as she showed Sakura what it looked like too. "This is a kunai, imoto. Kunai are very sharp so be very careful with holding them." she added. Sakura nodded, again. _I wish I can be smart as Onee-chan when I grow up. _Sakura thought to herself, as Sakura went into her stance.

Sakuya eyeing her target, the tree with the bulls eye painted on it. "Now, all shinobi and kunoichi have stances for their jutsu and their weapons. Can you guess why, Imoto?" she asked the little girl.

Sakura thought for a moment, remembering what Konan had taught her about the chakra, jutsu and weapons. Smiling brightly to herself as she answered her older sister. "It is because of their chakra control can follow through the weapons and for using their jutsu. It helps them prepare for a battle with an enemy ninja as well, I think." Sakura guessed, hoping that she got some bits of it right.

Sakuya nodded. "Not bad, Sakura. You got an understanding of some basics. I'll give you that. But, anyways, you see that bulleyes over there?" she pointed out to Sakura, who nodded. "I am going to try and hit the red mark." she added. Sakura watched as her older sister, as she demonstrated and threw the kunai straight at the bulls eye.

Sakura walked over to Sakuya, smiling at her. "Onee-chan that was awesome! You're the best!" she praised her older sister.

Sakuya grinned. "Thanks imoto. But, I am not that good. Since, I am now a genin, I can do some training for the chunin exams. But, I need a team for that to happen." Sakuya's face dropped to disappointment. All of the other students in Amegakure were not up to Sakuya's level, heck those who wanted to be ninja were glad that Sakuya had graduated earlier so that they won't have to deal with the 'Ice Angel' anymore.

Sakura titled her head to the side, smiling sadly at her older sister. "Onee-chan." she whispered. "I think Onee-chan is-" Sakura got cut off when a stick or a twig suddenly snapped. Sakuya moved her attention to where the sound came from, Sakura got closer to her older sister, scared on who it could be. Asuna was growling at the unknown person, ready to fight. Chinatsu whimpered and tried to hide herself more in Sakura's arms. The footsteps grew closer and soon revealed to be Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru? What do you want?" Sakuya asked, harshly. Whatever the snake pedophile wanted Sakuya, she knew that she was not going to like it at all.

"What I want is simple, Sakuya-chan." Orochimaru grinned evilly, as he looked at the two girls. He pointed at them. "What I want is the rinnegan. With it, I can be powerful and maybe, be strong enough to get the sharingan." he explained.

Sakuya ready her fighting stance, activating her rinnegan. "There is no way in hell that Sakura and I are going with a pedophile like you." she growled. Sakuya grabbed another one of her kunai and threw it at Orochimaru, who disappeared. _Damnit! He dodged! _Sakuya cursed in her head, as she glanced down at Sakura. "Sakura, do not leave my side for a moment." Sakuya ordered her.

Sakura nodded her head. "Alright, Onee-chan." she obeyed her sister's order.

Orochimaru appeared behind the two girls, grabbing Sakuya and Sakura by their hair. Sakura cried out in pain, while Sakuya yelled out in pain. Asuna growled at Orochimaru, biting his leg. Orochimaru just kicked Asuna away. "Asuna!" Sakuya yelled out, as Asuna hit a tree. Chinatsu instantly fell from her owner's arms and she went to her big sister's side, licking Asuna's head. "Let go of us! If our father finds out, you are going to be kicked out of the Akatsuki!" Sakuya yelled at Orochimaru.

Sakura began crying. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed.

Orochimaru sighed heavily. "Such a noisy brats, you two are. But, I must achieve my goal after all. With the rinnegan and the sharingan, I will be unstoppable." Orochimaru looked happy, but a twisted kind of happiness.

Sakuya gulped, as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Haha. Chichi. Gomen. _Sakuya thought to herself as she knew that there was no escape from this.

"Orochimaru..." a deep, but intimidating voice came from nowhere. Sakuya's eyes flew open, as she glanced behind her to see her father and mother standing right behind Orochimaru. Pein's rinnegan was out and it looked more intimidating than Sakuya's did. "I suggest you put down our daughters right now." Pein continued.

Orochimaru obeying set Sakura and Sakuya down, as they ran towards their mother, Konan who held them both. Sakuya looked back at Asuna, as she ran over to her injured tiger summon and picked Asuna up. Sakura ran back to get Chinatsu as well, both girls went back towards their mother with their tiger summons in their arms. Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu appeared. "Orochimaru, you do not belong in the Akatsuki anymore. I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you." Pein glared.

Orochimaru looked down at Sakura and Sakuya and smirked. "Don't think this is the last time that you have seen of me yet, Pein. I will get your daughters and I will have their rinnegan." those were the last words that Orochimaru spoke before he disappeared.

Sakuya looked up at her mother. "Haha, what happened with Kabuto?" she asked.

Konan looked down at Sakuya and sighed heavily. "He left when Orochimaru went to abduct you two." she said, as she embraced her two little princesses. "Oh, Sakuya. Sakura. I am so glad that you two are safe and sound." she cried. Sakuya and Sakura both returned the hug.

After the hug, the family made their way back to the base, hoping that Sakura and Sakuya would still be safe.

* * *

Konan and Pein were in their room while Zetsu was making sure that Orochimaru or Kabuto did not come back. Hidan and Kakuzu were in the living room, talking to Sasori about finding him a new partner. Tobi and Kisame were with Sakuya and Sakura, watching them to make sure that nothing horrible happened to them.

Konan, looking over her shoulder at her husband. "Nagato. The Akatsuki is not safe for Sakura and Sakuya. Orochimaru knows where all of the bases are and he might attack Amegakure to try and kidnap Sakura and Sakuya. The other villages might not be safe for out little girls." Konan explained.

Nagato sighed, as he walked over to Konan and cupped her cheek. "Do not fret, my angel. I have contacted Jiraiya-sensei and I have asked him to tell to the 3rd Hokage about my little plan about having Sakuya and Sakura live in Konoha at the Uchiha compound. Kisame and Tobi will take them to the boarder of Konoha and Jiraiya-sensei will meet them at the gates, taking the two to the Uchiha compound where Fugaku lives." Nagato explained to Konan.

Konan looked worried and puzzled at the same time. "Are sure that Konoha will be safe for them? What will happen when people start to figure out that Sakuya and Sakura are our children? They would want to kill them or have them placed in prison for the crimes that we and the Akatsuki have done." Konan expressed her concern for her daughters to Nagato.

Nagato smiled at her. "The only ones who will know about Sakuya and Sakura are the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei. Konoha will be safe for them, no harm will come to them, my angel. Trust me." he soothed Konan and her worries as he hugged her.

Konan hugged him back, as she laid her head on his chest. "I trust you, Nagato." she said. "But..." she started.

Nagato raised his eyebrow. "But?" he asked.

"What will Sakuya and Sakura think of this?" she asked him.

Nagato chuckled. "Sakura would most likely be thrilled to go to a village where other children her age are." he could already see Sakura's happiness and making many friends. He sighed heavily. "As for Sakuya, she would most likely oppose in going. She would refuse to talk to another of her age and she might find herself a rival." he added, pictures of Sakuya's face coming into his mind as she was bickering with some children her age and having an unknown rival.

Konan sighed, as she leaned up and kissed Nagato on the lips. "Sakuya will put up an act for Sakura, looking like she enjoys this. Don't worry, my god. Sakuya will, in time, see that this was the best for her and for Sakura." she explained.

* * *

The next day came up as Kisame, Sakuya, Asuna, Sakura, Chinatsu and Tobi were making their to Konoha. Sakura was getting a piggy-back ride on Tobi, while Chinatsu was on top of the masked man's head. Kisame was walking besides Sakuya and Asuna, trying to get Sakuya seeing the joy in this. "Come on, Shorty. Konoha is a safe place and Orochimaru will not be attaching his old village anytime soon. You will like it there." he said.

Sakuya huffed and snorted. "But, living with Uchihas... that is just a red flag waving in front of Orochimaru." she retorted.

"Shorty. Tobi is an Uchiha and you do not hate him like how you are hating the others, who you have not meet yet." Kisame pointed out and he knew he got the young girl there.

"Tobi-nii-chan is funny and I like him and his happy mood and he is the only Uchiha to get me to laugh and smile. Others are probably always brooding and have no fun in their lives." Sakuya commented.

"Fugaku and Mikoto from what I have heard have two sons. Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is just like you, a prodigy and he mastered his sharingan at the same age you mastered your rinnegan, at the tender age of eight. Both of you two even graduated at the Academy at the age of seven. Sasuke is just like Little Pinky and he admires and respects his older brother, the same way, Little Pinky follows you around like a puppy." Kisame remarked.

"My imoto is cute and she is looking forward to this. Me, on the other hand, I do not like it at all." Sakuya growled.

Kisame chuckled. "C'mon Shorty. Tobi and I will be nearby, just in case, anything happens to you two. We will keep you two update on everything and will be sending you guys letters and gifts from the others." he tried again.

"Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha clan, am I right?" Sakuya asked.

_Oh shit. She is probably thinking him as a rival now. _Kisame thought. "Yes." he answered.

"His name means weasel, am I right?" she asked him.

Kisame nodded. "Yes, it does." he sighed. Kisame really did not like the look on Sakuya's face at all.

"So, that would make him a red-eyed weasel." she pointed out. Kisame howled with laughter, while Asuna smirked.

"Shorty, you haven't even meet the poor boy and you are already insulting him like no tomorrow. Even though, you are going to be living with him and he's going to be on your team." Kisame blurted out.

Sakuya glared up at him Kisame. "What was that?" she asked him.

Kisame mentally gulped. _Oh boy. _he thought. "It means you and him are going to be on the same genin team with each other, might as well... ya know... get along..." he said.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!" Sakuya yelled out, clearly not happy with this at all. She was growling underneath her breath and Kisame decided to stop talking to her, since he did not want to die a horrible and painful death from a nine year old. Hopefully, Jiraiya would be able to handle an angry, little pink-haired hellcat. _Good luck, Konoha. I wish you and your people luck dealing with this little she-devil, hellcat herself. _he thought.

* * *

When the group arrived at the Konoha gates, they were meet with Jiraiya, who to Sakuya looked like a pervert.

"Hello gentlemen! I will be taking the cuties and the cats now." Jiraiya exclaimed. Tobi bended down as Sakura jumped off, Tobi took Chinatsu off his head and placed her in Sakura's arms. Sakuya and Asuna just glared at Jiraiya.

Kisame pointed down at Sakuya and Asuna. "I wish you luck with these two. They are already not liking this." he said. Jiraiya laughed weakly, as a sweat drop came down his head at that. Sakuya grabbed Sakura's hand with her left one, as Asuna leaped up on top of Sakuya's head. The two girls walked towards the Toad Sage, as Kisame and Tobi left them in his care.

Sakuya looked up at him, glaring still. "What Sushi-face said was true, I do not like this and listen well, buddy... if anything horrible happens to me or my sister, I hope you know that you just signed your own death wish when Chichi and Haha get through with you." Sakuya threatened him.

Jiraiya mentally gulped and prayed that nothing would happen to these two who were the daughters of Nagato and Konan, since Jiraiya very much preferred living, rather than dying. Walking inside the gates and the busy streets of Konoha was quite an interesting adventure, people were staring at Sakuya, Sakura, Chinatsu and Asuna. One) Sakuya's and Sakura's hair and eye color were something that no one had ever seen before. Two) Asuna and Chinatsu were both tigers and no one had never seen a tiger here before.

Jiraiya was just laughing weakly, as Sakuya and Asuna gave every single, poor bystander, a death-like glare, who were staring at them.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Uchiha compound and Sakuya, Sakura, Asuna and Chinatsu were greeted with even more stares from the Uchiha clan who had lived in this massive compound and hearing them mutter about the strange hair color, eye color and the tigers was something that did not make Asuna and Sakuya happy. Jiraiya had to make sure that Sakuya and Asuna could not death-glare at them since they were members of the Uchiha clan and it would be bad that the first impressions that Sakuya and Asuna gave was something that was rather unpleasant.

Upon reaching the main Uchiha household, Jiraiya had mentally prayed that nothing bad would happen that would be trouble for him, but hard for Sakura and Sakuya. Greeted by Mikoto, they walked in and were greeted by Fugaku, a nine year old Itachi and a five year old Sasuke. Sakura moved closer to Sakuya and hide herself from them.

Jiraiya bowed. "Fugaku-sama. Mikoto-sama. Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun. This is Sakuya Haruno and her younger sister, Sakura Haruno and their tiger summons, Asuna and Chinatsu. I hope that the 3rd explained their situation to you four." Jiraiya said, calmly.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, he did. Jiraiya-sama." she answered, as she looked down at Sakuya and Sakura. "They are just so cute!" she smiled.

Fugaku looked at Sakuya. "Tell me, Sakuya. I have heard that you have graduated at your academy at the same age as our Itachi, is this true?" he asked.

Sakuya looked at Fugaku and nodded. "Yes, I did. The other children were too stupid to know everything and it felt like the teacher was an idiotic fool." she answered, coldly.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Sorry about Sakuya-chan. Her parents warned me that she has a very harsh, cold, rude and blunt personality at first, but they also, told me that once she gets to know you, she is quite a kind and caring, young girl." he informed them.

Sakuya blushed slightly, as she looked away from them. Sakura peeked her head out to look at Itachi and Sasuke. Sakuya glanced at her little sister and gently looked at her. "Sakura, please introduced yourself to Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun." she smiled.

Sakura bowed her head a little. "Nice to meet you all. I am Sakura." she said, shyly.

Jiraiya grinned. "Their parents, also told me that Sakura-chan is a shy girl, but will warm up very quickly." he explained.

Sakuya glanced at him, eyeing him. "Say '-chan' after our names again and I will add more onto the nickname that I already gave to you." Sakuya warned.

"Itachi-chan. Sasuke-chan. You two make friends with them, while Jiraiya-san and us talk in the living room." Mikoto told the boys, who nodded. The adults went into the living room to talk more, while the children were left alone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "So, is that your tiger?" he asked, pointing at Chinatsu.

Sakura smiled, as she hugged Chinatsu. "Yup, Chinatsu is mine and Asuna belongs to Onee-chan. Chinatsu is only a cub, but when she gets older and when I become a genin, we will be going on missions together. Chinatsu will be my partner like how Asuna is Onee-chan's partner." she said, brightly.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Cool!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Itachi. "Onii-chan, why don't you have a summon?" he asked.

Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "I am working on that, otouto." he replied. Itachi looked at Sakuya. "I am guessing that Asuna and Chinatsu are like the ninken and ninneko but very much are different." he stated.

Sakuya glared at him, but nodded. "This is right. Asuna and Chinatsu are like the ninken and ninneko, but are better for me and my imoto. Asuna already knows how to fight and attack, while Chinatsu does not." she explained.

Sasuke, Sakura, Chinatsu and Asuna watched as Itachi and Sakuya began to have a glaring contest. "Normally, girls like you and your little sister would be fangirling over my otouto and I right now." Itachi stated.

Sakuya scoffed. "My imoto and I are different from other girls." she answered. Sakuya smirked. "Besides, who would want to fawn over a boy like you." she stated, as she pointed at Itachi. "You look like a girl and you are a weasel." she added, as the smirk grew. "I guess that would mean that you are a pretty weasel." she snapped.

Itachi's eye twitched, feeling his boy pride was being insulted. "What about you? I have never seen a girl like you with pink hair and green eyes before." he retorted.

Sakuya growled, as she moved closer to him. "For your information, pal. The civilian boys actually fawned over me and my looks and even though the boys that came from ninja families praised me for being the top of my class, but also feared me for a good reason." she snapped back.

Sakura, Sasuke, Asuna and Chinatsu watched as Itachi and Sakuya began bicker more and more with each other. Sakura and Sasuke both looked at each other and wrapped their pinky fingers with one, another and smiling. "Let's make a promise to not to end up like Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, happily.

"Okay!" Sasuke exclaimed, happily too.

"We promise to not to end up fighting like our older siblings." Sasuke and Sakura both promised each other, as the two went off to play with Asuna and Chinatsu while the two older kids were bickering more and more.

The adults just watched as Itachi and Sakuya followed them, while bickering with each other more again. Jiraiya sighed. "Why do I smell rivalry in the air?" he asked, with wonder.

Mikoto had her hand over her mouth, surprised and amused by Sakura and Sakuya. "They are the first girls to not to fawn over my little boys." she said. Mikoto's hand moved down from her mouth, as she smiled brighter than before. "I am beginning to like these girls!" she said, happily.

Fugaku sighed heavily. "They are interesting, indeed." he replied.

Thus the main Uchiha compound and household would be turned upside down by two pink-haired girls and their tiger companions.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, that was the glorious chapter one of this story! Hope you all enjoy it! And now time for the Japanese Lesson! **

**Japanese Lesson Time: **

**Haha - The way of saying 'mother'. Basically, it is the way to say your mother. **

**Chichi - The way of saying 'father'. Basically, it is the way to say your father. **

**Onee-chan - Older sister. **

**Onii-chan - Older brother. **

**Otouto - Little brother. **

**Imoto - Little sister. **

**Sama - The respectful title. **

**Sensei - Teacher. **

**Chan - Girls or younger boys. **

**Kun - Boys. **

**San - Miss, Mr and same with the respect thing. **

**End of Japanese Lesson Time: **

**Sakuya: Wow... that was long... **

**Sakura: Bet there will be more words. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: You bet so! **

**Asuna: Please Rated & Review! **

**Roses are Red **

**Violets are Blue **

**Rivalry is fun**

**Don't you agree so! **


	3. Chapter 2

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hello there guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Daughters of the Akatsuki. Please read and review To Love a Fairy and Vessels of the Four Gods as well. **

**Sakuya: It would be nice... **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Also! Since I just went back to school... that means homework and some little time to work on fanfictions maybe... and I do have some time for the manga series that I am currently writing... maybe... **

**Sakura: Well, sometimes it happens... **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Agreed! I might be posting some stories either on dA or adult fanfiction sometime soon. Probably when I have some free time. It is for just in case, that any of my stories get deleted from fanfiction, if I didn't follow the rating code alright. Also, I have some other stories that will be posted up as well. **

**Naruto: O_O Are you trying to kill yourself, Kitsune-Senpai?!**

**KitsuneSenpai18: -looks at him- No, I am not. I have so many ideas going on in my head that I hope that none of the fanfiction ideas meet my manga series. O_O That would be horrible if they just happen to have Kira show up in them. SHE WILL FUCKING KILL ME! T^T -coughs- Moving on! Now, let us get this story on the way. Meaning... SASUKE GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE IT IS YOUR TURN FOR THE DISCLAIMER! **

**[Sasuke walks in.] **

**Sasuke: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Chinatsu: But she does own her created characters and the plot line that she has created for this story! **

**All: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a beautiful, peaceful and quiet morning here in Konohagakure, the sun was shining and the birds were tweeting happily. Everyone was getting ready for a glorious day, except if you count a certain, pink-haired, seventeen year old girl screaming at a certain, red-eyed, seventeen year old boy. "ITACHI UCHIHA! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING WESEAL PERVERT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER THE FUCKING AND DAMN BATHROOM?!" the mature, but screaming bloody murder voice belonged to one person and one person only.

Sakuya Haruno.

The Uchiha compound was more upbeat since Sakuya, Sakura and their tiger companions came to live there. And let's not forget how much, Sakuya begged Fugaku, the Uchiha clan leader; his wife, Mikoto and the 3rd Hokage to let Naruto live with them. Now, Naruto was twelve years old and Sasuke and Sakura were now thirteen years old. While, Naruto and Sasuke still shared the same bedroom, Sakura got her own bedroom now.

Mikoto was making breakfast, while Fugaku was at the table, reading the newspaper. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were getting up, clearly annoyed that Itachi was still teasing and pissing off Sakuya. _Either he really likes her or he just loves teasing her so much, along with pissing her off. _that was what everyone thought in this household.

The white tiger summon, Asuna did not like how Itachi always teased her mistress, Sakuya. And the little, white tiger summon; Chinatsu did not like waking up to Sakuya's yelling. So, Chinatsu always curled up and snuggled closer to her mistress, Sakura's side.

Sakura had picked up and carried Chinatsu downstairs, meeting Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku and Asuna down to the room that the odd family always ate their meals together. "Itachi-nii-kun really does enjoy messing with Onee-chan, doesn't he?" Sakura grumbled, underneath her breath, as she sat down right between Naruto and Sasuke, hoping to prevent the brotherly rivalry between the two boys.

Chinatsu yawned. "Sakura-hime, I don't like waking up to her screaming." she stated, sleepy. Everyone nodded. Asuna rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"Chinatsu, you haven't been on missions with them nor have you seen the slap mark across Itachi-san's face when it happens." Asuna spoke calmly.

Mikoto sighed heavily. "I told him many times before to stop teasing Sakuya-chan like that." she said, as she glanced at her husband. "Sometimes, it reminds me of you, Fugaku back in the days." she added with a smile. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu both raised their eyebrows and looked at Fugaku, who continued to read the paper like nothing happened. Asuna just rolled her eyes again.

Sakuya came down, huffing and glaring. "I swear he just does this to piss me off." she muttered, as she walked towards her seat at the table. Asuna walked towards her mistress, snuggling her head closer to Sakuya's chest, begging to be petted. Sakuya did just that.

"Or maybe he really does like you." Sasuke said, coldly. Sakuya looked at Sasuke with a deadpan expression upon her face. Yup, she did not believe him at all.

"No, he doesn't like me. He enjoys pissing me off, though." she spoke with that monotone voice of hers. _It is obvious that he likes you. _everyone thought, but did not want to say it out loud. Itachi came downstairs with a red, handprint on his right cheek, clearly not happy with Sakuya slapping him. He took his seat next to Sakuya, both glared at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"You did not need to slap me." he said.

Sakuya snorted. "Well, apparently I did. Otherwise, you might get it through that stubborn and thick head of yours that when a woman is in the bathroom knock first. I know that Mikoto-okaa-san told you manners so use them." she retorted.

Itachi replied with the famous, Uchiha 'hn'.

Mikoto smiling at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Today is the day that you three see who is on your ninja teams right?" she asked them. Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled and Sasuke just smirked.

"I can't wait to see who is going to be on team, dattebayo!" Naruto throw his fist in the air. He was definitely ready for today.

Sakuya grinned at the blond-haired boy. "Hopefully, you three are on the same team." she said, as she took a bite out of her riceball and managed to stole something off to Itachi's plate. That earned her another glare from him. "What? I am a growing girl after all." she added, with a smirk.

"But, you don't have to be a pig about it." he remarked.

Sakuya glared at him. "What did you call me?!" she asked, hotly.

Fugaku coughed. "Itachi. Sakuya. Not at the table." he said, sternly.

Sakuya bowed her head. "Yes, Fugaku-otou-san."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, Chichi."

"I hope that you three will be on the same team." Mikoto smiled.

"It would be fun and nice if we were." Sakura replied.

"We already live together, so we have an advantage." Sasuke added.

"Just pray that you guys will get an awesome sensei." Sakuya pointed out.

"I can't wait to go on missions!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at Naruto, smiling weakly. "Naruto-kun, you do know that we are only genin so we will be getting D-ranks or C-ranks for missions." she pointed out.

Naruto's happy face fell in disappointment. Sakuya gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, Naruto. When you gain some experience and pass the Chunin and Jonin exams then you guys get to go on B-ranks, A-ranks and maybe some S-ranks. Heck, maybe if you guys decide to become ANBUs, you will get more S-ranks for missions." she said, trying to cheer up Naruto.

And Sakuya's words seemed to get Naruto all fired up again. "Then I'll be closer to becoming Hokage!" he exclaimed again.

Sasuke glared at him. "Hey dobe. Would it kill you to be quiet for a few seconds?" he asked, with a smirk. Sakura groaned and sighed heavily, as she knew she was going to get caught in another battle.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What did you say Teme?!" he yelled. Sakuya watched with a glint of interest as her entertainment begin. Fugaku went on ignoring the boys like normal, thinking that they were boys and most boys do this. Mikoto began to notice the glances that Itachi was stealing at Sakuya. Itachi was looking at Sakuya from the corner of his eyes with secret affection. Asuna and Chinatsu saw what was going to happen soon. Sakura's eyes were twitching, as she slammed her hands on the table. Glaring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Would it kill you two to be quiet for once?! It's either I am listening to Onee-chan's and Itachi-nii-kun's rivalry or I am dealing with you two's rivalry! It is annoying and not to mention it shows how immature you four are!" Sakura yelled, as she stood up and marched back upstairs, with little Chinatsu following after her.

Awkward silence soon engulfed the room. Mikoto looked at the four pre-teens and teens, clearing her throat. "I hope you four will take this into consideration, you know that Sakura-chan does not like it when you four start fighting with each other." she scowled. And with that the four pondered on how to make it up to Sakura.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You can't be still mad at us!" Naruto whined, as the three new genin walked to the Academy to see who is on their teams and who will be their sensei from now on. Sakura wore her long hair in a high ponytail, much like Sakuya did. Wearing a different outfit this time, a short-sleeved, v-neck collar, sky blue knee-length dress with white flower prints all over it. A pair of black legging pants underneath and her red, standard ninja shoes. Instead of her ribbon in her hair, Sakura had her hitai-ate tying her hair.

While Naruto was walking near Sakura, trying to get her to talk to him again, Chinatsu was being held by Sakura, while Sasuke was right behind them, feeling something that he had never felt before. He felt... jealous. He knew that Sakura was the only girl he had for a friend, while Naruto was like his brother. He didn't like it when Naruto or any other boy tried flirting with Sakura. Naruto gave up when Sasuke told him that he might have a crush on Sakura.

When the Academy came in sight, the three hurried along. Sasuke sat where he normally sat, excepting Sakura to sit in the middle, but she made her way over to Hinata and Ino, sitting besides them. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, while Shikamaru looked at them and walked over to them. "I am going to take a wild guess and say that you two were fighting and so was Itachi and Sakuya again. In which got Sakura pissed off at you four." he noted.

Naruto groaned, while Sasuke just replied with an 'hn'. "Sakura-chan seems really mad at us!" Naruto whined.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe you guys should apologize to Sakura. You know treat her." Kiba said, walking over with Shino and Choji with Akamaru on his head.

"Maybe take her out to dinner or something." Choji said, while munching on his potato chips.

Shikamaru whacked Choji on the back side of his head. "Troublesome. It depends on the restaurant and while it may be a good idea but... it only works if you go on a date." he reminded his friend.

"I would suggest something with insects, but I know that girls do not like them very much." Shino put in his two cents.

Naruto groaned. "Teme. You got something. I know Sakura-chan will punch me if I say anything with ramen." he looked over at Sasuke.

"Hn." was what Sasuke replied with.

_Even though we live together, I still don't know what he says with the 'hns' and the 'aas' at times. _Naruto thought.

* * *

Over with the girls; Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking about the exact same thing that the boys were talking about, only a little bit different.

"I swear they fight like little kids still! Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun are seventeen now, going on eighteen and yet they still can't get along with each other like normal human beings!" Sakura complained.

Ino, grinning and reaching over to put her arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Maybe, Itachi is only doing this because he likes Sakuya." she stated.

Sakura looked over at her blue eyed and blond haired friend. "Piggy join the club." Sakura said. "And on another note, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are just as bad as Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun!" she added.

"M-Maybe, that's how th-they show their br-brotherly bond." Hinata stuttered, but made a good point.

"Yeah, Forehead! If Itachi is doing that to Sakuya because he likes her then Sasuke-kun and Naruto are doing it because it shows their brotherly bonds to each other!" Ino remarked. She looked over at Hinata and smiled at the shy girl. "Good one, Hinata!" she replied.

Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you for the compliment, Ino." she smiled.

Chinatsu jumped out of Sakura's arms and landed on the desk. "Ino-san and Hinata-san are right, Sakura-him. Those four are just being stubborn and won't admit to what they are actually feeling towards each other." Chinatsu chirped with joy.

Ino smirked. "See? Even little Chinatsu agrees with us." she said.

Sakura sighed heavily. "I wish that Iruka-sensei would just hurry up and give out the team names already." Sakura grumbled.

Ino flipped her ponytail. "I hope for your sake that you and Kiba are not going to be on the same team, Forehead. Chinatsu and Akamura would never get along with one another and that would not be a good sight to see." Ino pointed out.

"Asuna got along well with Hana's ninken. I just don't get how Chinatsu does not get along with Akamaru." Sakura muttered. "I wish they could get along with each other." she added.

Just before Chinatsu could say anything to her owner, Iruka walked into the classroom, smiling brightly. "Okay, class. Be quiet and settle down. Let's start with the naming of the teams." he said.

All the students seemed to have gotten into seats and settled down, ready to hear their ninja teams and their sensei. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura from where they were. _Please don't be with anyone, but her. _they thought to themselves.

Iruka began to call out some of the names from the list, everyone was listening carefully. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." he called out. Naruto grinned, Sasuke smirked, Sakura mentally groaned and Chinatsu hissed, not happy at being left out. "Sorry, Chinatsu. You too, of course." Iruka corrected, as Chinatsu grinned happily.

Ino and Hinata both patted Sakura's back. "Next will be Team 8 and they are, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Shino Aburame. Their sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka continued. Hinata smiled, sheepishly. Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked, happily which caused Chinatsu to hiss at him and Shino looked emotionless.

"Next is Team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Their sensei will be Asuna Sarutobi." Iruka finished. "That's all of the teams please wait for your new instructors to come and get you all." Iruka said, as he left the classroom.

One by one, each of the teams had left with their new sensei. Leaving Sakura, Naruto, Chinatsu and Sasuke all by themselves, waiting for theirs. Sakura sighing. "Okay, you two. I am not mad anymore." she said, as Sasuke and Naruto went over to Sakura.

Naruto tapped his foot, impatiently. "This guy is late!" he yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Didn't Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun used to complain about this one man on their ANBU squad?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "His name was Kakashi Hatake. Nii-san was the ANBU captain. Asuna and Sakuya-nee-san looked ready to murder the guy, at least we know why, they hated him so much." he replied back.

"Because he was always late." Sakura stated.

Chinatsu yawned and wagged her tail. "I don't like this guy, Sakura-hime!" she roared. Sakura patted and stroked Chinatsu's soft fur.

"Let's calm down, Chinatsu." she said, calmly. Sakura looked over to see Naruto getting ready to pull a prank on their new sensei that involved an eraser from the chalkboard, which he set up on the the door. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei was a trained ANBU, I don't think he would fall for that." she added.

"Well, it is what he gets for making us wait all this time!" that was what Naruto had answered with and he was sticking to it.

Naruto moved back, as another hour seemed to pass. The door slowly opened, as the eraser fell on top of Kakashi's head. Naruto laughed, Sakura blinked, Sasuke frowned and Chinatsu snickered a little. Kakashi looked at them. "From my first impression of you all, I would... I hate you." he smiled. Sakura mentally groaned, Sasuke replied with an 'hn', Naruto was in shock and Chinatsu was hissing at Kakashi. While, Kakashi was grinning from underneath his mask. "Meet up at the roof in ten minutes." he said, as he poofed away and the four moved, quickly up to the roof, already hating their new sensei.

* * *

On the roof, the kids were sitting while Kakashi stood up and was probably grinning from underneath his mask. "Okay, kids. I want to hear your first name, last name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams." he said.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was trying to make peace with their sensei, while the boys and Chinatsu did not seem to be trying at all.

"Hm. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are a secret and my dreams are currently unknown." he said.

"That does not help us at all, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pointed his finger at him and yelled.

"Well, how about you go first?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, angrily crossed his arms over his chest. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, hanging out with Sakura-chan and Teme over here! My dislikes are having to wait for my ramen to cook! My hobbies are training with Teme and learning something new from Sakuya-nee-chan! My dream is to become Hokage, dattebayo!" he shouted with happiness. Kakashi had to mentally cringe in fear when he said Sakuya's name.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "What about you?" he asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging out with Sakura and the dobe here. I dislike fangirls and anyone who is annoying. My hobbies are training with my nii-san and getting stronger. My dream is to surpass my nii-san and become something that my Chichi will be proud of." Sasuke calmly introduced himself.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Oi! Sasuke-kun! You call me 'annoying' always and you don't hate me!" she shouted at him.

"That is because you are different." he answered her.

_I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. _Sakura thought to herself, as she glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded and smiled at Sakura and Chinatsu. "How about you two?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at Chinatsu. "Do you want to go first, Chinatsu?" she asked.

Chinatsu meowed. "I would love to Sakura-hime!" she said. "I am Chinatsu! I like sleeping in the sunlight or in Sakura-hime's lap. I dislike Akamura. My hobbies are training with my sister, Asuna. My dream is to become a good tiger summon for Sakura-hime!" Chinatsu replied.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with my friends and Onee-chan. I dislike fanboys, fangirls, Onee-chan and Itachi-nii-kun bickering, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun bickering, anyone who makes fun of my hair, eyes or forehead and a certain man. My hobbies are training with Onee-chan, Asuna and Chinatsu. My dream is for the world to become a peaceful place." Sakura introduced herself.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _She is like Sakuya, I would give her that. Sakuya had replied with she hated a certain man as well for wanting the world to become a peaceful place. I wonder what happened with Sakura and Sakuya? _he thought. Smiling. "Okay, you four get some rest tomorrow, because we are going to be doing a little test. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Bye!" Kakashi informed the kids and poofed away.

"That guy is so weird..." Chinatsu muttered.

"You can say that again, Chinatsu." Sasuke and Naruto both replied to the little tiger's statement.

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, glaring. "You know... I need more of an explanation on why I am different from the other people who are annoying to you." she said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, as he got up and left. Sakura was following right behind him, yelling at him. While, Naruto and Chinatsu followed soon after. As they were walking back home, they meet up with Asuna, Sakuya and Itachi. Sakuya and Itachi were wearing their ANBU uniforms, Itachi's mask was fully on, while Sakuya had her mask on the right side of her head. Asuna was walking in-between the two. Sakuya raised her hand in greeting. "Yo. So, how did the teams and the sensei thing go?" she asked.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun answer the question already!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sakuya raised her eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "Uh... what happened?" she asked.

Naruto grinned. "Well, for starters, we are all on the same team, Sakuya-nee-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sakuya grinned back. "That's awesome to hear, Naruto!" she cheered. Sakuya looked at Sakura. "Um... Sakura...? What happened between you and Sasuke?" she asked.

Sakura turned to look at her older sister. "Well, Onee-chan... when we finally meet with our sensei and did the whole introduction thing. Sasuke-kun says that he hates annoying people and yet, he calls me 'annoying' and doesn't hate me and he now is not telling me why!" Sakura yelled.

Sakuya sighed heavily. "Sakura, we will have a girl to girl chat when we get back home alright." the older sister said.

The younger one nodded her head. "Oh yeah... Onee-chan." Sakura remembering their sensei's name and thought that it would be right to tell Sakuya.

"Yes, Sakura?" she asked.

"Kakashi Hatake is our sensei." Sakura stated.

Silence was meet. Sakuya and Itachi both glanced at each other, while Asuna just shook her head. Sakuya patted Sakura's head. Itachi sighed heavily, patting both Sasuke's head and Naruto's head. Asuna just put a paw on top of Chinatsu's head. "You guys are going to be hating him." Itachi, Asuna and Sakuya replied in unison.

"Why?" the younger genin asked.

"Well, for starters. He's a pervert. He reads that Icha Icha books that I hate." Sakuya pointed out.

"Another reason is that he is always late and has a tendency to make up some lame excuse." Itachi added.

"And even though, Itachi was the captain of that ANBU squad, we still had to do a bell test because of our teamwork." Asuna finished.

Naruto, Sasuke, Chinatsu and Sakura all look at each other and sighed heavily. "Great..." they muttered. "Just great..." they added.

"Call him, Kaka-chan. I did that and that seemed to piss him off so badly and I remember that one time where Itachi and I burned his book." Sakuya grinned, remembering all the fun she had of torturing Kakashi.

"But, Onee-chan. He's our sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Then call him Kaka-sensei." was what Sakuya had answered with.

And with that the little oddball family walked back home, while the new genin were not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Okay, that was Chapter 2 of Daughters of the Akatsuki! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Naruto: Well, that was fun. **

**Sakura: Yeah. Now, all Kitsune-Senpai has to do is updated Vessels of the Four Gods and To Love a Fairy. **

**Sakuya: Might have to wait, considering that she has several new fanfiction stories that she is currently working on. **

**[Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Chinatsu and Asuna are not happy about this.] **

**Kisame: Calm down. She will update them when she is done with the chapters. **

**Japanese Lesson Time: **

**Sensei - Teacher. **

**Okaa - Another way to say mother. Usually, said as someone else's mother. **

**Otou - Another way to say father. Usually, said as someone else's father.**

**Dattebayo - Believe it. **

**Teme - Rude way of saying you or bastard. **

**Dobe - Sasuke's insult for Naruto, either idiot or dead-last. **

**End of Japanese Lesson Time: **

**All: Please Rate & Review! **

**Sharingan is Red **

**Rinnegan is Blue **

**Kaka-chan not going to be like **

**Being called this **

**But, too bad for him! **


	4. Chapter 3

**KitsuneSenpai18: Hey there guys! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Daughters of the Akatsuki! I am glad that I have been updated and posting so much fanfiction stories. I have been writing for almost all day and it has been driving me crazy. **

**Sakuya: I thought you were enjoying writing so many stories. **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, I am. I have been busy with Crusade of a God. So, I will be working that more since the idea is getting interesting. **

**Sakura: So, what about the other stories? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Currently, working on them as we speak, also doing some manga series stuff as well. Been busy with that more. Spring Break is almost over too. T^T Damnit... **

**Sasuke: That is true... **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Also, I might be having a new story up soon as well. So, yeah! I am going to be busy writing! **

**Itachi: Kitsune-Senpai does not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**Sakuya: But she does own her created characters and the plot line that she has created! **

**All: Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Daughters of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day came by and all of Team 7, well except for Kakashi, was not looking forward to the bell test that's purpose was teamwork. But, Kakashi's students couldn't disobey their sensei's orders, though Sakuya did give Naruto and Sasuke the perfect nickname to call their sensei just for kicks. Waiting for their sensei to arrive that morning, without breakfast but they did bring their lunches and this was not their idea of fun. Sakuya did insisted; while in Itachi's opinion more like _dragged_, him and Asuna to see Kakashi again.

Sakuya was impatiently tapping her foot, along with Sakura. Eyes narrowed and glaring, Sakuya was not pleased at all. "Damnit, Kaka-chan. Where the fuck are you?! Where the fuck do you go anyways?!" she muttered, angrily. Asuna was shaking her head, while Chinatsu was on top of Sakura's head. Itachi put his hand on Sakuya's shoulder, hoping that it would calm the hot-tempered, pink-haired, hellcat devil-women down.

"Sakuya, I am sure that Kakashi has a good reason to be late." he sighed heavily. Sakuya glanced up at Itachi, now glaring at him.

"Itachi. You know what Kakashi's excuse is going to be that he got lost on the road of fucking life again." she pointed out, with some cuss words.

Just then, Kakashi decided to show up. Sakuya, Sakura and Naruto all glared at him. "You're late!" they yelled at the white-haired male.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Sorry, I was walking on the road of life-" he was cut off by a snort. He looked to see Sakuya, Itachi and Asuna there with his students. Smiling. "Well, if it isn't Sakuya and Itachi. Along with Asuna, I see." he said.

Sakuya glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Kaka-chan. Unless you know what is good for you." she threatened.

Kakashi mentally cringed in fear, acknowledged her death threat. "So, kids ready for today." he clapped his hands together, looking at his new pupils.

Sasuke and Naruto both glanced at each other, grinning evilly and then looking at Kakashi. "Of course, we are, Kaka-sensei." they said, with fake sweetness in their voice.

Sakuya had to hold in her laughter, while Itachi just smirked. "Well, we have to go now. Hokage-sama might need us for something." Itachi said, as he, Sakuya and Asuna left. You could almost hear Asuna's roaring laughter, Sakuya's laughter and her rolling on the ground and Itachi's chuckling.

Kakashi felt his eye twitched. _Of course, Sakuya would teach them that! _he thought to himself. "So, kiddos let's get going." he muttered.

"Alright, Kaka-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke were now officially enjoying this. Sakura just sighed heavily, though on the inside she was laughing her head off.

* * *

"Okay, today's test will be a bell test." Kakashi said, as he held up two bells. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu looked bored.

"We know, Kaka-sensei. Onee-chan, Asuna-chan and Itachi-nii-kun warned us about this test." Sakura deadpanned, finally taking a crack at the new nickname for their sensei.

Kakashi stared at her. "You are just like your sister, evil." he remarked.

Sakura just smiled sweetly. "No, I am usually the angel out of me and Onee-chan. But, today I thought that maybe, I could just be like Onee-chan for today." she explained.

In that moment, Kakashi felt his soul cringed in fear. If he remembered correctly, Sakuya was the hellcat, she-devil herself when they did this bell test. She tried to brutally murder him. Remembering sure did not help him at all.

* * *

_Kakashi stood there with his new ANBU member and ANBU captain. Thirteen year old, Sakuya Haruno and Itachi Uchiha. Sakuya's white tiger, Asuna stood besides her owner as Sakuya had her arms cross over her chest, clearly, showing her displeasure in this. Kakashi looked at the aura that the two pre-teens had surrounding them and it was pure hate and malice for one another. _

_Sakuya glared hard at Itachi. "I don't know why I keep on being stuck with you, weasel-face. I have a feeling that fate hates me that's why." she growled at him. _

_Itachi turned his head away from her. "Well, it could always be that our skills as ninja are the best and that is why." he said. _

_Kakashi looked at Asuna. "So, I am guessing that these two are always like this right?" he asked. Asuna turned to look at Kakashi and nodded her head. _

_Sakuya and Itachi looked at the two and glared at them. "It's his fault." Sakuya muttered, at the same time as Itachi. "It's her fault." he said, at the same time as Sakuya. The two looked at each other and glared. "Stop copying me!" they yelled. _

_Kakashi sighed heavily. "Alright, you two! Let's calm down and get started with the bell test!" he said. _

_Asuna, Sakuya and Itachi looked at Kakashi and glared at him. "Bell test?" they asked. "What the heck is a bell test?" they asked. _

_Kakashi smirked. His new teammates and captain were going to be in for a surprise when they finally realize what the bell test was all about. "Yes, a bell test. Let's say, it builds trust." he explained. _

"_Trust? Trust? You don't think that we, as a damn team, don't have enough trust for each other!" Sakuya yelled. _

_Kakashi nodded. "Yes, because I just meet you three and I know for a fact, that you three have been together on the same team as genin, chunin, jounin and now, ANBU." Kakashi kept on going. "You three know have established trust with each other." he added. _

_Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Listen, Kaka-chan, I have trust with Asuna pretty damn well, but you try working with this," Sakuya pointed her finger at Itachi, "non-feeling, heartthrob, weasel!" she shouted at him. _

_Kakashi felt a tiny sweat drop come down his head. "Now, Sakuya I am sure that working with the Uchiha heir is a little tough... but he is one of the best shinobi we have." he said, trying to calm Sakuya down. _

_Sakuya walked over to Kakashi, grabbed his face and pulled him down to her eye level. "Listen here and listen very fucking well, Kaka-chan because I am only going to say this fucking once. You don't know what is like being stuck on every team with him. I have been stuck with him as the pair because of either our sensei or him because everyone makes him the goddamn leader of every fucking mission we have. He trusts everyone else, even Asuna, but he has never trusted me. I will not trust him if he does not trust me." Sakuya whispered and with that she let go of Kakashi's face and walked back towards Asuna. _

_Kakashi looked at Itachi, staring at him. "Can't you, at least, trust Sakuya since we are going to be a team here?" he asked. _

"_If only she stops being a reckless woman even yes I will trust her." Itachi said. _

_Sakuya turned her head and glared at him. "Reckless?!" she shouted. "Why the fuck am I the fucking reckless one?!" she asked, angrily. _

"_Because, you run blindly into danger every time, a person comes to us and ask for help." Itachi added. _

_Kakashi looked back and forth as Sakuya and Itachi got into a heated debate. Asuna sighed heavily and walked towards. "Don't worry, they will calm down, sooner or later." she muttered._

* * *

"-sensei! Kaka-sensei! Earth to Kaka-sensei! Are you there?!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi's little flashback ended when Sakura called out Kakashi's nickname. Kakashi blinked as he saw that his students were beginning to be impatient. "You were daydreaming, Kaka-sensei." Sakura pointed out, with a glare. Yup, Sakura was somewhat becoming like a mini-Sakura, which was not good for Kakashi's health or well-being at all.

Kakashi trying to smile. "I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean it. I was thinking about the time where I first meet Itachi, Sakuya and Asuna." he admitted.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura frowned. Chinatsu yawned. "Can we start this bell test already and get it over with?" Chinatsu was an impatient, little tiger cub unlike how Asuna was.

Kakashi mentally rolling his eyes. "Fine." he said. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Chinatsu finally perked up a bit. "You see you four must get these little bells from me." Kakashi said, as he pulled out two silver bells.

"Hey! There are only two bells!" Naruto shouted. "What's the deal with that?!" he asked, angrily.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, only two of you may become genin and the one that doesn't get the bell will have to go back to the Academy again." he said, darkly.

Chinatsu titled her head. "I thought the point of this test was about teamwork not sending your teammate back to the Academy test." she stated.

Kakashi glared at the cub. "Who told you that it was about teamwork?" he asked.

"Asuna." Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Chinatsu answered.

_Damn that tiger! Sakuya can't you, at least, not make her spoil the point of my tests?! _Kakashi thought, angrily. He sighed heavily. "Since, the point of the test has been spoiled. I want to see how you all work as a team. I will split you four into pairs; one team will try to get one bell and while the other tries to get the other bell. How about that?" Kakashi had to make this tough for them.

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Alright. I will now pair you four up." Kakashi said. He knew that if he separated Sakura from Chinatsu, those two won't be able to do any of those special attacks that Sakuya and Asuna had always done. "The first team is Sakura and Sasuke. The second team is Naruto and Chinatsu. You all start now." he said.

And with that the test had begun; Sasuke and Sakura went to the right while Naruto and Chinatsu went to the left.

* * *

Naruto and Chinatsu were sitting, hiding from Kakashi. Planning on what was going to be their first move.

"Hm, why would he pair us back together? Not that I don't mind being with Chinatsu." Naruto said.

"Hm, I have a good idea. It is because of Asuna's and Sakuya's attacks. Sakura and I will have similar attack patterns, like those two. Like for example, I will be able to transform into Sakura but instead of having two katanas, like Asuna. I will be wielding two fuma shuriken." Chinatsu explained.

Naruto nodded. He had seen Sakuya and Asuna use that attack before when they were training with him, Sasuke and Itachi. He had even seen Sakura and Chinatsu use some bits of it for practicing that jutsu. "Now, let's see Chinatsu what should we do?" he asked.

"Well, Naruto. I think I can transform into you as well. So, let's do it. That way I will have dual weapons. Don't know what type of weapon you would have, but it would work." Chinatsu grinned.

Naruto grinned back at her. "We'll be able to distract him and then you can get the bell since you are faster than me." he added.

Chinatsu and Naruto were ready to put their battle plan to use.

* * *

While, Naruto and Chinatsu came up with a plan. Sasuke and Sakura were planning their battle strategy. "Since, Kaka-sensei has seen Onee-chan's and Asuna's attacks, he must have known that Chinatsu and I would go with that same kind of jutsu." Sakura stated.

"Sakura. We need a plan." Sasuke said.

"Well, let's see here. What can we do that will distract him and be enough to keep him on his toes." Sakura began to think.

"Sakura, did Sakuya-nee-chan ever taught you some of her tricks?" he asked.

"Onee-chan taught me some of our parents' jutsu as well as our other family members." she answered his question.

Sasuke smirked. "How good are you at using those techniques?" he asked.

"I am not up to Onee-chan's level of using them, but she did say that I was coming along with some of the basics." she said.

"Good." Sasuke said. He got up. Sakura got up as well. "I need you to use some of those jutsu. Cover me, okay." he added.

Sakura nodded. "I will!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book, waiting for one of the pairs to come and attack him. Kakashi knew that if Sakura had any temper genes like Sakuya had, he would have never taken out his book today.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's voice called out. Seven Narutos came out. Somewhere, Chinatsu had transformed into Naruto wielding two dual kunai. Chinatsu was waiting for Naruto's signal.

"Puppet Master Jutsu!" Sakura called out. Sakura came out with a puppet in control. The puppet was wearing a black cloak, but looked a little different. Sakura smirked at Kakashi, who was eye twitching while dodging Naruto's shadow clones. "Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Needles!" Sakura shouted. The real Naruto moved out of the way from the senbon needles coming from the puppet, Kakashi was dodging them and sadly, it seemed that his precious book didn't even make it out alive.

"Chinatsu! Now!" Naruto called out. Another look-alike of Naruto came out, but then smirked as Chinatsu transformed into Sakura, who was wielding two fuma shuriken blades.

"Sorry, Kaka-sensei... but we don't want to fail." Chinatsu said, as she threw one of the fuma shuriken, Kakashi mentally gulped. Dodging the attack, but another one was thrown at him and two more appeared from Chinatsu's hands. Naruto, while Chinatsu was distracting him and working together with Sakura, looked to where Sasuke was. Naruto, then gave him the thumbs up.

Sasuke smirked, as he came out of nowhere. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, as a fireball came out of nowhere. Kakashi had moved out of the way, while Sakura's puppet and Chinatsu were using senbon needles and fuma shuriken on him. Naruto and Sasuke both saw that Kakashi was distracted even though to get the bells. Both of the boys moved towards the mask man and grabbed each bell.

"We got the bells!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi sighed heavily. Sasuke walked over to Sakura, who had de-summon her puppet and Chinatsu went back to being her cute and cuddly tiger cub form. He handed Sakura the bell that he had gotten.

"Here, Sakura." he said.

Sakura blinked, as she held the bell. "But, Sasuke-kun, you got the bell. So, you should have it." she said, trying to give him back the bell only to have him push it right back towards her.

"You deserve this more than me, Sakura. You distracted Kaka-sensei." he said. Naruto was giving Chinatsu the bell, only to have her shake her head and give the blond boy a tiger-like grin.

"We both deserve it, Naruto!" she cheered.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Chinatsu is right, Sasuke-kun. We're a team. We both deserve this bell." she said.

"Well then..." Kakashi started, as the young group looked at him. "It seems that you all pass." Kakashi smiled, as Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu cheered while Sasuke just smirked. "You all are going to make a great team, but..." Kakashi stopped, as he looked down at his dead book. "Next time, warn me when you guys want to brutally murder my book." he finished. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Chinatsu all laughed at Kakashi's sadden face at seeing his precious book dead.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have the damn thing out, then they wouldn't have killed your precious porn book." Sakuya's voice came out of nowhere as she, Asuna and Itachi all appeared. Sakura had turned her head to look at her older sister and smiled.

"Hey Onee-chan!" Sakura called out, while Sakuya walked over to Sakura and hugged her. Asuna made her way towards Chinatsu and picked her up.

"Saku-chan! Did you call Kaka-chan, Kaka-sensei yet?" Sakuya smirked. Sasuke and Naruto grinned evilly. Kakashi just glared at the older pink-haired woman while Itachi smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I am sure that Kaka-kun enjoys his favorite nickname." Itachi answered.

Kakashi turned his glare at Itachi. _I hate those two so much. _he thought to himself. He looked at his young genin team. "Remember, we have some mission tomorrow so don't be late." he said and with a poof he disappeared.

Sakuya, Itachi, Asuna, Chinatsu, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all stared at the spot that he was standing in. "That's a fine line coming from you, Mr. I-am-always-late." they said together in a deadpan voice. So, with that our little heroes went back home.

* * *

**KitsuneSenpai18: Well, that was an interesting chapter, don't you all think?! Glad to have this chapter finally done and ready to move on to the next chapter and next story! **

**Sakura: Glad to see that you have been doing something productive over your Spring Break. **

**Sakuya: Didn't I hear about snow and rain showers on Monday? **

**KitsuneSenpai18: Yeah... **

**Itachi: You might not have school depending on what is going to happen with the snow and rain showers. **

**Naruto: Yeah, it all depends... **

**KitsuneSenpai18: True... **

**Sasuke: Please Rate & Review! **

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue **

**Glad to have this Chapter done**

**Don't you think so too? **


End file.
